


Have a Drink on Me

by firefly124



Series: 2014 Advent Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't deny that Cas is trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Drink on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Homemade-Sparkling-Cider_zps837a74ae.jpg.html). Best enjoyed with [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3eN6WvERaM).

Dean almost spit out the too-sweet and completely-lacking-in-alcohol-burn drink out, managing at the last second to hold it down to a sputter and forcing himself to swallow.

“Do you not like it?” Cas asked.

“Uh, just not what I was expecting,” Dean hedged as he set his glass down. 

“You did say that cider sounded enjoyable.” Cas had that kicked-puppy look going on. 

“I did,” Dean agreed. “Just … there are different kinds of cider. I was kind of expecting the hard kind.”

“You mean fermented to produce alcohol?”

“Kinda, yeah.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

Cas went into the kitchen and returned with a bottle that, in all fairness, looked like it should hold wine or champagne or some shit like that. He was examining the label.

“I see now that it says this is non-alcoholic.” Cas sighed.

“It's okay, dude.” Dean pulled him close and planted one on him. “Apples and cinnamon go together, right? So, we'll just throw in some of that cinnamon whiskey. It's all good. It'll be like drinkable pie.”

Cas pulled back a bit and smiled. “Then it won't matter that the actual pie was not successful.”

Oh. That would explain the faint smell of smoke. Dean held back a sigh. Couldn't be helped.

“Dude, you're all the dessert I need.”

Cheesy as it was, apparently that was the right thing to say, as Cas' smile turned into a smirk.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Drinkable pie will not get crumbs in the sheets,” the angel pointed out.

Now that Dean could totally get on board with.


End file.
